


keep my love, my candle bright

by pann_cake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything in particular you’re in the mood for tonight, m’lord?” Dean asked as Castiel perched on the edge of the bed, fingers running along the silken sheets.</p>
<p>“Not particularly, no.” His voice was rough and gravelly, though he was more soft-spoken than Dean had expected. He couldn’t help his growing interest in his new customer, though he knew better than to get attached. Castiel was just passing through. If Dean left an impression, maybe the Lord and his brother would come back for another night, but Dean wouldn’t get his hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep my love, my candle bright

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my ficjournal, apologies if you've seen it before. This was written for the last Five Acts round at lj, for janie_tangerine. I have a THING for Game of Thrones-ish AU's, and she asked for hookers and Cinderella stories so this was the obvious choice. The title is from "Not With Haste" by Mumford and Sons.

Dean was a bit surprised to see Castiel come into his brothel. He knew the Lord was visiting his township—some kind of political visit, though not important enough to require the presence of Castiel’s eldest brother, Michael. Castiel and Balthazar were powerful enough, sure; untouchable in the eyes of commoners like Dean. But Dean knew more about the inner workings of the kingdom’s political system from the loose-lipped and loose-legged ladies he worked with, as well as the few higher-ups he’s serviced throughout the years. 

Balthazar was the wildest of the Lordly family, though Castiel was the youngest. The quieter of the two followed his brother into the brothel, and all eyes turned to them as Crowley showered them with praise. Dean’s boss knew how to work a client, how to squeeze out every last coin. Crowley boasted the best whores in the kingdom, able to cater to every need and desire despite being from one of the outlaying townships. Dean was sure that the whores in the Capitol were much nicer—and made much more money—than he and his fellows.

As Balthazar headed off with two of their more outgoing ladies, Castiel eyed the rest of them lounging around the common area. Dean was sitting with his brother on the rug in front of the fire, both of them dressed in matching green silks. Crowley liked to sell them out as a set, and he said as much to Castiel when he looked their way. The Lord’s gaze fell to Dean, the intense blue of that stare holding Dean in place more than any restraints ever could. The thought made Dean’s cock twitch in anticipation, and he gave Castiel a slow smile. Castiel went over to Dean and offered him his hand, pulling the younger man to his feet. 

“Dean will take good care of you, I can guarantee that,” Crowley crooned, as much singing Dean’s praises as demanding Dean give their rich visitor the ride of his life. “Sure you don’t want both brothers? I’ll cut you a special deal, for an _esteemed_ client such as yourself…”

Sam smiled up at them and Dean winked at his brother, because they have parts to play. Castiel only had eyes for Dean though, giving Sam only a cursory glance before declaring, “Not tonight.”

Dean took that as his cue, tugging Castiel into their nicest room. Once the door was closed behind them, Dean turned on the charm and his best smile. 

“Anything in particular you’re in the mood for tonight, m’lord?” he asked as Castiel perched on the edge of the bed, fingers running along the silken sheets.

“Not particularly, no.” His voice was rough and gravelly, though he was more soft-spoken than Dean had expected. He couldn’t help his growing interest in his new customer, though he knew better than to get attached. Castiel was just passing through. If Dean left an impression, maybe the Lord and his brother would come back for another night, but Dean wouldn’t get his hopes up.

He approached Castiel slowly, opening up the top of his own silk robe, fingers skimming down his chest to give Castiel a show. The robe was still tied about his waist, but it flowed loosely, designed to show just the right amount of skin. He climbed onto Castiel’s lap, straddling his hips and smiling down at him.

“Let’s get you a bit more comfortable,” he said, unclasping the brooch of Castiel’s travel cloak. It was thick, heavy velvet, deep crimson, the brooch two golden wings that clasped together. Dean couldn’t help running his fingers over it, the metal smooth to his touch, chilled from the air outside. Castiel noticed his lingering gaze, so Dean moved on, pushing the cloak off his shoulders. He moved to get up, to hang it up on the hook behind the door, but Castiel simply brushed it to the floor. Dean tried not to think about how haphazardly his client was handling a cloak worth more than Dean would make in his life. 

“How long will you be staying, m’lord?” Dean asked as he settled back into his lap, wriggling a little against him.

“I leave in the morning,” he said, taking Dean’s hand in his own, the other splayed at the small of Dean’s back. Their hips started moving together as they kept up the conversation, Castiel's voice never wavering despite the growing erection Dean could feel against his own. “I don’t usually cater to the more…exotic of my brother’s fancies, so I plan to make tonight count.”

Dean smiled at that, pulling at the ties of Castiel’s tunic to reveal smooth, pale skin beneath. “Was there something that struck your fancy, then?”

Castiel chuckled, warm and deep against Dean’s chest. “You could say that.”

His hands slid around to grip Dean’s ass, picking him up and flipping them, pinning Dean to the bed. It was more forward than Dean expected from him, but he wasn’t complaining. Castiel pulled his tunic up and off, then went to work on his pants and boots. Dean waited patiently, though he was already hard just watching him. He sprawled on the bed, stretching like a cat, his body on display for his client. Castiel seemed to enjoy the view, coming quickly back to bed as soon as he was naked and untying Dean’s robe. It pooled around him on the silk sheets, green against blue. Castiel leaned close, catching Dean in that gaze again.

“I saw you this morning,” he murmured, lips trailing along Dean’s neck and down to his collarbone. “At the stables behind the inn.”

“Caught me working my morning job, hm?” Dean said lightly, though he knew Castiel wasn’t talking about watching Dean brush and feed Bobby’s animals. 

“You have a certain way with them,” Castiel went on, mouth never far from Dean’s skin. “A calming presence.”

“My father used to have a horse,” Dean said, not knowing why personal stories were suddenly tumbling out of his mouth. Castiel’s hands and lips were quite distracting, and something about the Lord made Dean want to open up to him, connect with him on more than just a business level. “Gorgeous, black mare. We barely had the money to keep her fed, but he needed her for travel. She was a loyal thing…”

“What happened to her?” Castiel’s mouth had made its way down to Dean’s hipbone, tongue swirling out gently. Dean arched under him, the groan that escaped him not faked like it usually is when he’s working.

“Sold her,” he admitted, and Castiel leaned back to look at him. “Both my parents died, I needed the money for me and my brother.”

“Is that why you work here?”

Dean tried to crack a smile, but he knew it looked forced. “It’s got other perks, too.” His fingers trailed through Castiel’s dark hair, mussing it and drawing him in. Castiel went willingly, closing his mouth over Dean’s. The kiss was hot and slick, tongues sliding together into their open mouths, drinking each other in. 

Dean bucked his hips up, rubbing their hard lengths together and relishing in the sound of Castiel groaning against his mouth. Things progressed quicker after that, Castiel hoisting Dean up by his hips and Dean wrapping his legs around the Lord’s waist. Castiel fucked him long and sweet, leaving Dean quivering and spent on the silken sheets. Dean didn’t mind the change of pace, he was usually the one doing all the work. But Castiel couldn’t get enough of him, enjoyed sucking Dean off as much as he enjoyed Dean riding his cock. 

By the morning, Castiel had gotten more than his money’s worth—which was considerable, since Crowley knew he could afford it. Dean stretched beside him, slow and sleepy, to find Castiel already dressed and pulling his boots on.

“Have a safe trip back to the Capitol, m’lord,” he said, pulling his robe around him, a little sad to see Castiel go. He knew it was pathetic of him, to want to spend more time with this man who had clearly paid for Dean’s company. Dean had some repeat customers, and they treated him kindly enough; this was the first time he actually wanted more.

Castiel smiled at him, just a little. “I have some business to attend to first. Thank you for a memorable evening, Dean.”

Hearing Castiel say his name in the light of day—casually, rather than cried out in passion, though Dean had enjoyed that, too—brought a warm flush to Dean’s cheeks. Castiel was gone before he could say anything, and Dean flopped back onto the bed. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Crowley came in asking for details. Dean threw his arm over his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Castiel’s blue eyes.

He didn’t know how long it was before Crowley hauled him out of bed, yelling at Dean to pack his things. “Afraid you’re moving on to bigger and better things, lad,” he drawled. “I don’t know what you and your dick managed to do, but that angel of a Lord offered me quite the fee for you. I could retire early!”

“Wait, he…bought me?” Dean struggled to process the information, though his mind was already reeling with daydreams of seeing the capitol city for himself. “Wait, no, I won’t go without Sam.”

Crowley huffed. “He bought your brother, too. Didn’t even ask to try him first, just snatched the two of you up. I know Sam’s easy on the eyes, but that’s quite a leap of faith in his prowess, if you ask me. But, he offered more than I would have asked for, so you’re both all his.”

Dean looked behind Crowley to spot Sam, clothed and packed for travel, smiling and inclining his head at Dean, urging him to get a move on. Dean shook his head, marveling at what was happening.

“Oh, he said to give you this.” Crowley dug into his pocket before pulling out the golden, winged brooch and pressing it into Dean’s hand. “He left with his brother already, said to send you along with some of his little caravan that stayed behind. Might not want to keep them waiting, I’m sure they won’t take too kindly to their Lord having a new favorite.”

“Of course, I’ll…go get dressed,” Dean stammered, closing his hand tight around the brooch.

“Tell your moose I’ll miss him,” Crowley crooned as Dean rushed off.

The journey to the Capitol on horseback was long and uneventful, but it allowed Dean time to spend with his brother in a way they haven’t in what felt like years. The rest of the staff they travelled with had nothing but praise for Castiel as a Master, though a few choice words were said about his brothers. When they finally reached the city, bright and sparkling in the sun glinting off the sea, Dean couldn’t stop smiling. The castle was immense, and Dean was suddenly struck with the fact that he would be living here, in the same place as the King.

He was sent to Castiel’s private quarters, where his new Master was waiting for him. Castiel had changed out of his travelling cloak and into a more regal affair, and Dean shuffled nervously in the doorway.

“Come, Dean,” he said gently, beckoning him inside. Dean followed dutifully. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but let’s start with the most obvious. You are no longer a whore.” The word sounded strange on his tongue, as if he didn’t quite understand it.

“Then…why am I here?” Dean didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but he had assumed Castiel bought him for those purposes. 

“You will be my personal squire,” Castiel went on. “Attend to my errands, write my letters—Crowley informed me you can read and write, that’s good. It might be dreadfully boring work, I must warn you.”

“And Sam?”

“Your brother will be my bodyguard. The two of you will be trained by our Master of Swords. Though Sam will hold the official title of guard, I would like you to be able to defend yourself as well.”

“That…” Dean’s mouth had a hard time catching up with his brain, so he closed it, swallowed, and tried again. “That sounds amazing. Thank you, m’lord.”

“And one more thing,” Castiel said with a small smile, bringing Dean’s hand to his mouth and gently kissing his knuckles, “call me Castiel.”

Dean smiled and nodded, hardly believing that this was still his life. He half expected to wake up back in Crowley’s brothel. But the feel of Castiel’s lips against his skin grounded him, kept him here where he belonged. Castiel was smiling too, and he gave Dean’s hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“I trust Crowley gave you my token?” he asked into the sudden quiet, and Dean nodded.

“Yes, he knows better than to steal from someone like you,” Dean explained, pulling the brooch out of his pocket. Castiel took it from him and stepped close, affixing it to Dean’s tunic.

“I hope you enjoy it here,” Castiel said, for the first time sounding a bit unsure of himself as his fingers deftly worked the clasp. 

Dean smiled gently at him. “You have no idea what you’ve done for me, and my brother. Thank you, Cas. I mean…Castiel.”

Castiel reached up to trace Dean’s cheek with his thumb, and Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds, so he held in the urge. Castiel, though, didn’t seem to care. He tipped Dean’s face up and pressed their lips together—chaste this time, sweet, but it didn’t fail to leave Dean reeling.

Castiel was smiling when they parted, and he took Dean’s hand again. “Come, Dean. Let me show you your new home.”

Dean went with him gladly, his heart soaring and his steps light, his hand clasping Castiel’s. He wasn’t exactly sure how his life turned into a fairy tale over night, but he wasn’t going to question it. He would just do his best to make Castiel happy.

Judging by the way Castiel kept sneaking smiling glances at Dean, he didn’t think it would be too hard.


End file.
